elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
God of Schemes
|creatures = Harvesters Daedric Titans Seducer Predator Seducer Deadeye Seducer Cutthroat Skeletal Battlemage Daedroth |type = Main Quest |dlc = Base }} God of Schemes is a quest available in . It takes place in Heart's Grief, Molag Bal's fortress and temple to himself. It is the most feared place in Coldharbour. United as the Five Companions with Lyris Titanborn, Abnur Tharn, The Prophet and Sai Sahan, the Soulless One is able to take back their soul from Molag Bal. However, one of three companions (Lyris Titanborn, The Prophet or Sai Sahan) must be sacrificed in order for the Soulless One to receive Akatosh's power from the Amulet of Kings. Quick walkthrough #Enter Heart's Grief (Optional: Talk to Abnur Tharn) #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Explore the hall #Talk to Mannimarco #Continue to the throne room (Optional: Release Mannimarco) #Approach the Seat of Tyranny #Wait for the Five Companions to assemble #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Choose the sacrifice #Perform the ritual (Stand in position) #Receive the power of the Divines #Vanquish Molag Bal #Approach the source of the voice #Reclaim your soul #Witness the aftermath #Talk to Meridia #Return to the Harborage #Talk to the survivors #Talk to Cadwell Walkthrough The Soulless One must fight their way past Daedra until they confront Molag Bal at his throne. Then, they can use the Sacrifice of Courage to begin to fight directly with Molag Bal. After a long battle, Molag Bal is weakened and falls to his knees, and the Soulless One uses the power of Akatosh to cut him in half. After he is cut in half, Molag Bal is defeated and returns to his own realm. The Soulless One is then transported to the Colored Rooms by Meridia where she stored his soul when Molag Bal was defeated. Here, the Soulless One reclaims their soul. Meridia and Molag Bal appear. After Meridia banishes Molag Bal from her realm, she tells the Soulless One that Molag Bal has been severely weakened, and it will take him a long time to gather his strength. Abnur Tharn fled with the Amulet of Kings back to Cyrodiil, but he is unable to use it. The tear in the veil between Oblivion and Nirn has been repaired. The sacrificed member of the Companions becomes part of the Soulless One, and the Soulless One is able to travel to other alliances. After then, the Vestige can then do side quests and/or continue exploring and leveling up. Rewards *One of the following weapons, depending on who was sacrificed: **Great Axe of the Titanborn (Lyris Titanborn) **The Emperor's Blessing (Varen Aquilarios) **Sword Saint's Blade (Sai Sahan) *1 Skill Point *146–604 Gallery God of schemes1.png|Imbued with the power of the Amulet of Kings. God of schemes2.png|The power of Molag Bal. God of schemes3.png|In the grip of a god. God of schemes soul.png|The Vestige's soul. Trivia *Molag Bal has a health of 6.4 million, which until the trials were added, was the highest of any Elder Scrolls boss. Updates *Update 1: The doors now work if you die while in Heart's Grief Vestibule.Update 1 Patch Notes Category:Online: Main Quest Category:Online: Coldharbour Quests